toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Casualties
Although Frozarburst crosses cartoons over with one another in varying styles depending on the series, it is no surprise that Toon Wars and his other works have a number of deaths that are either due to age, accidents, or casualties of war. Since there's such a diverse group of characters; sometimes making up entirely different species, there was almost never a definitive way of describing what can instantly kill someone or not. It wasn't until Toon Wars: The Final Days which explained how characters can be directly erased by manipulating their data with the Fourth Wall controls. This can either send them to the trashbin, giving them the chance to return, or end up permanently deleting them. As was the case with the Virus Entity and the Toon God. Toon Wars Nicktoons Saga * Cosmo and Jorgen von Strangle - From the very start of the Toon Wars, Cosmo and Jorgen were killed during the Invasion on Fairy World which took out all of its magic and its people aside from Sparky, Wanda, and Poof. * Fanboy - Accidentally killed by a stray missile from Jimmy's rocket before he could attack Timmy while he was in a corner. * Kyle - Killed by Danny when he deflected a magic-based blast back at him. * Chadbot - Confirmed by the Syndicate to have been destroyed when they retook control of the main Toyco facility. * Chloe - It's alluded heavily that Chloe was one of the characters from The Fairly Oddparents who died along with Cosmo and Jorgen, according to Crocker. * King Goobot V - Though Goobot has survived multiple explosions and life-threatening scenarios, only losing his egg-like shell, he is said to have died when the Disasteroid exploded along with his battle cruiser. * Tak - Sacrificed himself to save the other Nicktoons before they could be killed by a missile from King Goobot's battle cruiser. Gumball Saga * Doughnut Officer - Lost his life after an attack by the Syndicate * Truman X - Killed by a stray missile that was launched behind Jimmy when he moved out of the way * Other Rogue Characters - All turned into fancy statues by Crocker with his Fairy Cannon before being disintegrated by Vlad ** Omi ** Budeuce ** Rikochet ** The Flea ** Mr. Blik ** Bessie Higgenbottom ** Chum Chum * Rob - Killed by Vlad when his services were no longer required * The Mawgu - Destroyed by the Planetary Defense Cannon activated by Gumball Watterson. This, however, would not be the end of his story as he would remain dormant in the ruins of Dimsdale until the Samurai Jack Saga and return as the Virus Entity for Toon Wars: The Final Days. * Dimsdale's Residence - The entirety of Dimsdale along with its inhabitants were killed when the Mawgu bombarded it with his energy beams, taking out everyone from The Fairly Oddparents excluding Tutie, Chester, and AJ. Though they aren't mentioned, the most distinct characters caught in the blasts included Timmy's Parents and Vicky Samurai Jack Saga * Future Jack - Killed when Aku was warned about his eventual demise by the Syndicate, but was revived when the Nicktoons along with Jack's and his friends returned to the past to undo everything * Future Emperor - Killed with his son at the start but revived when the proper timeline was restored * XJ-Units - Trashed at a landfill on Zim's version of Earth in the alternate timeline * Hali's Family - Killed by Beetle Drones when Jack wasn't around to save them due to the change in history * Scotsman's Daughters and Wife - Other than Flora, all of Scotsman's daughters and Wife had been killed during the Syndicate's rule * Nicole Watterson (Alternate Timeline) - Sacrificed herself to destroy the Disasteroid before it could collide with Elmore * Control Freak - Sniped by Tuesday X * Vendetta and her Fiends - Bombshelled by Jazz with the Fenton Rocket during the Attack on Jump City * Winx Army - Completely annihilated during the Attack on Jump City * Johnny Test - Blown away by Gumball * Dukey - Blown away by Gumball * Ren and Stimpy - Bombshelled by Jazz with the Fenton Rocket * Lin Chung - Bombshelled by Jenny * Commander ApeTrully - Bombshelled by Jenny * Craig the Snake - Torn in two by Nicole * Gumball, Richard, and Darwin (Alternate Timeline) - Worked for the Syndicate but were killed in a skirmish * Larry - Killed by a manipulated Bobert when Future Anais ordered him to * Daughters of Aku - Returned after their deaths at the hand of Jack from the original series but were killed again by he, the Nicktoons, and Ashi at the Syndicate Base * Mad Jack - Was suppressed and erased by Jack in the original series and returned in the Jack saga in physical form after fully possessing his good self's body, but was killed by Jack and Ashi. * Aku - Killed twice by the heroes after his death in the original series. First at the hands of an enraged Momo and second when the Nicktoons along with Jack and the Emperor from the past and future ganged up on him in Season 5's finale. Magiswords Trilogy * Cyrus' Home Village - All killed by Fusion when she first arrived on Earth * Fusion - Was sealed away by Centurion but later slain by Familiar with the Combiner Magisword * Omega Fusion (The Invaders) - Killed by Cattus with the Combiner Magisword * The Unstoppable - Slain by the Matrix Cannon * Pirates - All except Plunderbite were killed in an explosive trap set up by the Echo Corp * Nyando's friends - Though they're not mentioned by name, Nyando's group of friends were destroyed when the Martyr Towers first landed and fired down on Rhybloflaven. This is later confirmed in the unreleased story, Magiswords Darker, when Nyando reunites with an alternate timeline version of Zonq. * DeBizz - Plunged himself into the explosions of the Echo Station to avoid another encounter with his associate over his failure Toon Wars: The Final Days * All of Elmore except for: ** Gumball Watterson ** Nicole Watterson ** Penny Fitzgerald ** Both Anais Wattersons * All of Amity Park except for: ** Danny Phantom ** Sam Manson ** Wulf ** Dani Phantom * All of Lyvsheria except for: ** Bimm ** Familiar ** Simone ** Prof. MaBarnacle ** Plunderbite ** Nyando ** Captain Zange ** Trenchard * All of Lakewood Plaza Turbo except for: ** Turbo (T.K.O.) ** Fink * Both versions of Teen Titans except for: ** Starfire (GO/Toon Force) ** Robin (Original) ** Raven (Original) ** Cyborg (Original) ** Jinx (Original) ** Pantha (Original) * All of Steven Universe except for: ** Sadie Miller ** Peridot (Alternate Timeline) * Nora Wakeman * Prof. Utonium * All the Powerpuff Girls * Tutie * Timmy Turner * Wanda * Poof * Sparky * T * Shirley * Libby Folfax * Carl Wheezer * Sheen Estavez * Zim * Dib * Takship * El Tigre * Kitty Katswell * Lincoln Loud * Lucy Loud * The Mawgu (As Virus Entity) * Toon God * Toon Goddess How to train your Hero * Meatlug * Barf and Belch * Stoic the Vast - Originally killed by Draco's Bewilderbeast in How to train your Dragon 2 via a controlled Toothless but was killed by 118 in How to train your Hero after receiving heavy damage from a corrupted Hiccup * Cyber Death * Steel Death * Cyber Beast - Obliterated by Spongebob and Eret using a missile launcher * Brainiac Heir - Destroyed with no more backups when his space station exploded * Mildew - Knocked into a turbine by Savage * Android 118 - Destroyed by Toothless Revived/Resurrected Characters * Toothless - Was killed by Android 118 at the end of Volume 1 of How to train your Hero when he blocked an intense blast from the villain's buster, but was soon revived thanks to his hidden power, Comet, and Spongebob's shuttle's medical bay. * Stormfly - Was killed during 118's attack but was resurrected thanks to Spongebob's med bay * Majora - Accidentally killed by a fully-powered Kamehameha from Goku, but was resurrected when Bergamo, in a fit of rage, unlocked the power of Ultra Instinct. * Anais (Alternate Timeline) - Killed by Aku when she tried to sacrifice herself to save Momo and misjudged the impact of the blast. However, she was quickly resurrected thanks to Momo's wish with the last of Fairy World's Magic * High Priestess - Was originally defeated by Ashi in the original series, but was killed again by Bobert when she tried to blow up Momo and the Irken Portal Device. However, in Magiswords Echoes, when the Mysterious Hooded Woman reveals her name and face, its the High Priestess', implying this was the result of the timeline being corrected. * Vambre and Prohyas Warrior - Were both mortally beaten by DeBizz in his Commando Suit but were saved from death by the Toon Force at their home base. Both would later be killed again by either the Virus Entity itself or the Toon God. But were restored thanks to the reality fix. * Trenchard - Received a major concussion that could have instantly taken his life but was healed an episode of Toon Wars: Shorts. * Witchy Simone '- Willed herself to live through sheer determination against the Toon God's erasure attack. * 'Bimm - Seemingly killed by one of the Toon Goddess' energy blasts, but was saved by the power of the Antivirus and unleashing her hidden potential. * Everyone else who died in Toon Wars: The Final Days - All resurrected when Jimmy Neutron administered the restoration option. Missing in Action * Hookfang - Was strangely absent during the entirety of How to train your Hero. It is mentioned by Firefly that he was inspired by him along with Toothless suggesting that the dragon was either out on his own or was killed during 118's invasion * Trudy X - Was backhanded into space by Nicole Watterson during the Attack on Jump City. Her fate is currently unknown. Causes * Explosions * Weaponsfire * Freezing and/or Melting * Shattering * Dismemberment * Gutting * Blood Loss * Shock * Deletion - A common form of death in Toon Wars: The Final Days often used by the Toon God to directly erase a character's data. Category:Casualties Category:Deaths Category:Toon Wars Category:How to train your Hero